


Dreamnoblade Smutshots

by Unknown_Mug



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Cock & Ball Torture, Heavy Angst, Lemon, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Mug/pseuds/Unknown_Mug
Summary: Dreamnoblade smutshots because we need more bottom blade in this fandom.***I refuse to ship the actual creators, I only ship their characters.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 477





	Dreamnoblade Smutshots

Techno screamed in pain and pleasure as Dream slammed himself inside him the moment he pulled out. As the volume increased, his grip on the sink started to slip, yet he still kept his posture in position because of his legs. But that quickly changed as well when he felt the room suddenly become hotter and more humid. His body was sweating from how hard he tried to keep it in; his moans, his screams, his legs and his hands. The pinkette also unintentionally kept his back arched which tired him out more than it should have. He wasn't used to the large cock yet but he didn't have the strength to let out some words. Moans and whimpers were ripped from his throat instead. He tried kicking Dream or at least reaching his arm to grab his attention but the sadistic bastard was too angry to deal with his complaining. What happened here exactly? Let's just say Techno shouldn't of gotten to Dream's bad side by teasing him about his defeat in the tournament. Now he was pounded against the bathroom sink without mercy. But it wasn't like Techno didn't enjoyed it. He found it rather hot that the shorter person could dominate him, a fierce fighter, warrior. Even so, he still wasn't used to the rough pace and the huge size. 

"D-Dream-!!" At least that was a start; he managed to spit out one word, but the rest of the sentence came out as a loud chunk of whimpers he tried to hold in. As he spoke saliva drooled down his mouth while his hair started to tangle. Instead of finding this as a sign to slow down, it encouraged Dream deepened his dick into Techno's hole. Technoblade has already came twice, he didn't need to release his fluids again. He moaned even louder when the other grabbed his dick and squeezed it, preventing anything from coming out.

"The deeper the better' was Dream's final thoughts before thrusting his whole length into the other. It wasn't even half a second and the sadist was already drooling at how tight Techno was. He wanted to go faster, he wanted to pound him forever or for as long as he could before he could empty out his balls. His position adjusted, his other hand, that was not squeezing Techno's cock, holding his waist tight enough to bruise it. He listened to the other begged for release but he wasn't done yet. He needed more, he wanted more. He wanted him to beg for it, shouting his name and moaning in pleasure. His grip tightened and his body leaned against Techno's arched back, forcing him to arch it as far as it went. He almost looked feminine in that pose, maybe because his ass looked rounder and bigger in that position. 

"DREAM- oH FUCK— NNGH~"  
"Say it. Tell me how good it feels Techno. Tell me how much you want to cum for me~"  
"I-I WANT IT BAD DREAM- PLEASE!"  
"Mm..."

That didn't seemed to work. Dream only hummed in response, disappointed. He wasn't contented with what the other yelled. He wanted more. He was filled with greed, and Techno could feel it. Techno knew what he had to call him, but he didn't want to be put in a place where he was weak against Dream. He doesn't wanna lose to the guy he defeated many times in the tournament. He didn't wanna lose to the supposed loser. The other simply smiled at his screaming and attempted begging. It didn't take long before Dream realised how to force those words out of the bottom's mouth. He was gonna have to take it out, and the moment he suddenly stopped and slowly pulled out, he felt unsatisfied. He missed the feeling of Techno's tight walls around his dick but he was gonna have to take the long way around if he wanted more from the pinkette. 

"Dream..?"  
"..."

Dream blankly stared at him but gave a small laugh. "Pretty boy, if you want it so bad, say my name. And you already know what to call me, don't you mommy?"  
He chuckled seeing Techno's flustered face, but even so, he still put his penis back in his pants and zipped it up slowly to tease the other.  
"Dream please-"  
"Jeez if you want it so bad slut, then get on your knees and BEG."

Techno shivered when Dream raised and deepened his voice. For a split moment he thought he saw Dream's eyes behind the mask flicker in amusement. 

Techno sighed shakily and tried to stand up without falling. He slowly walked towards Dream and kneeled down in front of him.  
"D...daddy please..."  
"Mm~?"  
"Daddy please p-pound me with your cock.." 

He hated this. He hated how he was such a needy bastard. He was Technoblade, a man who feared nothing, a hybrid who has gone through hell and back, not a slutty submissive man who whimpered at the slightest touch and moaned at the feeling of a large cock thrusted into him.  
"Louder."  
"Dream please-"  
"Louder."  
"MM DADDY PLEASE FUCK ME"  
"Good kitten"

Dream, half satisfied, unzipped his pants again and pulled out his cock that was still erected from before. He pushed it against the hybrid's mouth, staring at him smugly, waiting. Techno shakily wrapped his hands around it and licked the tip, looking back up at Dream who didn't change his expression but rather his actions. He pushed it more towards Techno to see his reaction and sure enough he predicted right. Techno grumbled in annoyance as he took the head in his mouth. He tried to go deeper but found his mouth having trouble with deep throating the other half of the length. While he was trying to put the rest in, Dream placed his hand on Techno's head, intertwining with the tangled hair. He wanted it so bad so instead of guiding him, he forcefully pushed his head farther onto the dick. Cuss words fell from Techno's mouth but it came out muffled. It only caused Dream to drool more as he felt the vibrations. He thrusted in to feel more of the soft wet mouth and ended up mouth fucking him until he came without warning the other. Dream moaned loudly, not only to show his satisfaction, but to also tease Techno who was having a hard time breathing and swallowing the sticky white liquid that dripped down his throat but also dripped down his chin. 

At last Dream finally took out his hand and Techno immediately took the dick out of his mouth, coughing and panting.  
"T-too... hot..." He tried to say it through his heavy panting. Dream only snickered, admiring his draft of an artwork. He still needed to finish it, but he gave the other time to breathe.  
"Ff...uck you and your larg- uh.. forceful movements..?" He wasn't so sure either but that only made Dream smirk.  
"Can't take it? That's disappointing to hear from a guy who won against me.. Tsk tsk."

This seemed to trigger Techno's competitive side and made him gather the strength to stand up. "I can take you, and your disgustingly huge dick." He didn't know what he was saying, it just came out. Whatever, if Dream was looking for a bet, then he was gonna make him lose again. He gripped on the sink again, his back arched and his ass high in the air, wiggling it slightly along with his tail. "Pound me."

"hOH-"  
Dream sure wasn't expecting that, but he quickly changed his expression to to smug one, slowly walking towards him while taking off his jumper and shirt. He still kept his jeans on the same with his mask. His hands fell against Techno's ass and he roughly squished them in curiosity. Sure enough, it felt good. Dream laughed when Techno yelped in surprise but only made him tighten his grip. He pressed his tip against his hole, teasing him with his cock that was still sticky from the mouth fucking. He loved hearing Techno shakily gasp whenever he wasn't in control. He stayed like this for while, staring at Techno with his penis pressed up against him.

"So pretty... so cute~"

Techno smiled slightly at the praise but suddenly screamed as he felt the cock thrust deep inside of him. He wasn't ready yet. Dammit Dream, why do you have to do him like that? Praise him for a split moment then BAM. Cock in ass. 

The room was filled with moist skin slapping against each other, and the temperature began to heat up. Moans and whimpers were all that were heard; if you stood near the men’s bathroom, or at least passing by, you would hear many many “noises”. But Dream didn’t care, he refused to stop and refuses to let Techno cover his shameful slutty mouth. 

“F..fucking.... ugh- S-SADIST~!!”

Were the last words before Techno felt his fluids shoot out. He was exhausted and Dream still thrusted as if it was the first, only and last time they were ever going to do this. The dominant only chuckled in response; he knew he was a sadist, but hearing it from Techno with such frustration just made his inner self squeal with excitement. 

At last Dream finally felt his climax reach to its peak, but before he could release, he shoved himself deeper into Techno before jetting his semen into him. Oh fuck it felt good to finally take it out on this so called fierce warrior. It felt great for the other as well, but now his ass was burning and missing the feeling of the dick in him. Dream smugly smiled as he pulled out and released his grip on the other’s now bruised hips. This caused Techno’s knees to wobble before falling down onto the ground. 

“You bastard. I will get you for this..”  
He and Dream both knew he wouldn’t. He didn’t even have the strength to do it, nor the power against him. Sure strength will do, but manipulation and teasing? That’s something Techno wasn’t fond of nor good at preventing those words get into his head.   
Dream could top Techno anytime, but if Techno had the ability to flirt or seduce, he could’ve dominated and Dream would let him. But what’s the fun in being a bottom when you’re a sadistic bastard?

Dream admired his finished artwork, covered in white liquid and sweat. He watched as the semen slowly dripped out of his asshole and onto the ground. He observed Techno’s expression but only giggled at it. The hybrid was so determined to intimidate him but only turned out cute in Dream’s eyes. He smiled innocently when Techno attempted to stand up but failed miserably. He grabbed his jacket and puts it on himself, walking out the door in satisfactory. 

‘That damn asshole. He is so gonna pay.’ Techno furrowed his eyebrows. He knew topping him wouldn’t work, so what if he teased Dream by clothing? Or during stream to embarrass him?

But for now he had to clean the mess he was in.


End file.
